Un petit medley
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Voici un trio de fic toute mignonne. A force de traduire des drames, j'avais envie d'un peu de légèreté.


Titre : **When You Wish Upon A Star**

Auteur : **RocknVaughn**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

A posteriori, Merlin réalisait qu'il aurait bien dû le deviner : ce jour-là, l'air était froid et frisquet et ce n'était jamais bon pour ses poumons. Mais il y avait une adorable neige duveteuse par terre, et le ciel était lumineux et ensoleillé. C'était une semaine avant Noël, Merlin n'avait simplement pas résisté à l'envie de sortir, à se prélasser au soleil en ne pensant à rien.

Et donc, avec la tête recouverte d'un bonnet tricoté au motif à losange, ses mains gantées enfoncés dans les poches de son blouson, et son menton rentré dans une écharpe en laine autour de son cou, Merlin naviguait sur le trottoir qui débordait d'activité. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant la vitrine des magasins, il regardait aussi les nombreux couples qui se baladaient main dans la main à travers la foule.

_« Un jour, » _pensa-t-il dans un soupir, perdu dans ses pensées. _« Un jour, ça sera moi. » _Soudain, Merlin tressaillit, et il ferma les yeux car un flash lumineux apparût à travers la vitrine. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il découvrit une lumière au sommet du sapin de Noël qui avait étincelé tout à coup.

« Huh, » murmura-t-il, en observant l'étoile lumineuse durant un moment avant d'hausser les épaules perplexe, et de se retourner pour s'éloigner.

C'est alors que Merlin commença à ressentir le resserrement familier sur ses poumons qui indiquait l'arrivée d'une crise d'asthme. En se dépêchant de prendre la porte du magasin, il s'enfonça aveuglément à l'intérieur, en tâtonnant son pantalon et les poches de son blouson avec l'inquiétude en escalade. Son pouls tambourinait de panique alors qu'il cherchait, sans trouver, son inhalateur.

Il s'éclipsa dans un allée moins fréquentée de ce qui s'avéra être une libraire, Merlin fit glisser son sac en bandouillère de ses épaules, pour le laisser tomber par terre, et s'agenouiller frénétiquement pour fouiller son contenu. Il chancela un peu ivre sous le souffle d'air chaud, après avoir eu si froid, sa poitrine se resserra un peu plus. Un arc-en-ciel de couleur embrumait sa vue, et Merlin savait avec certitude qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Mais, tout à coup, son dos fut appuyé contre quelque chose de dur, et il y avait une main sur sa hanche pour le stabiliser. Un bras l'enserra de l'autre côté, et puis un bout de plastique familier fût placé entre les lèvres de Merlin. Puis, une voix masculine et profonde gronda dans son oreille, « A trois…Prêt ? Un. Deux. Trois… »

Merlin inspira profondément jusqu'à inhaler la fin du propulseur. Des larmes de soulagements s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux, alors que le médicament commençait à défaire l'étau autour de sa poitrine.

« Encore, » lui demanda la voix. « Un. Deux. Trois… » Et Merlin inspira au même moment, l'air lui parvenant plus facilement cette fois-ci. Le brouillard devant ses yeux commença par se dissiper, même s'il sentait toujours que ses membres tremblaient et étaient faibles. Il remercia Dieu car celui qui était avec lui avait eu la bonne idée de le caler contre son corps, sans quoi Merlin aurait probablement glissé sur le sol dés maintenant.

En fait, le contact réconfortant sur ses hanches ne bougea pas, sauf après que les tremblements de ses muscles aient cessé. Seulement après, il se sentit glissé sur le dos, Merlin étant placé en position assise sur le sol de la libraire. « Ça va maintenant ? » Demanda la voix, une inquiétude évidente dans le ton de la voix.

Merlin hocha la tête sans un mot, et il tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur pour la première fois. L'homme était incroyablement beau : des yeux bleus saisissants, un nez aquilin, et des lèvres pleines et sexy sculptées sur son visage qui était encadré par des cheveux couleur or mis en valeur par le soleil de l'après midi. Après l'avoir dévisagé pendant ce qui sembla une durée inapproprié, Merlin secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Merci, » croassa Merlin, en frottant une main sur sa gorge. Il était plutôt soulagé d'être assis à ce moment, car le sourire incroyablement dévastateur qu'il reçut en retour le sonna.

« Comment avez-vous sû ? » Demanda Merlin en observant l'homme remettre le bouchon sur l'inhalateur.

Son sauveur souleva une épaule. « Mon neveu a de l'asthme, j'ai reconnu les signes. En fait, ma sœur insiste pour que j'ai toujours ceci- » L'homme releva l'inhalateur avant de le ranger dans une poche à tirette de son sac, « - sur moi à tout moment, juste au cas où. »

« Heureusement pour moi, vous étiez dans la libraire, alors. »

L'homme se mit à rire et dit, « J'imagine. » Il se releva et remit son sac sur son épaule avant de tendre une main à Merlin.

Merlin la prit et se laissa tiré sur ses pieds. « Merci… » Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de son sauveur.

« Arthur, » lui indiqua l'homme, en transformant leur poigne en poignée de main. « Arthur Pendragon. » Il s'arrêta et puis il dit, « il n'y a pas de quoi… »

En prenant l'info, Merlin s'illumina face à Arthur. « Merlin. Merlin Emrys. »

« Merlin, » répéta Arthur comme si il testait le nom sur sa langue. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, Merlin. »

« De même, » répondit Merlin aimablement.

Il y eut une pause tandis qu'Arthur regardait leurs mains encore jointes. Puis, il éclaircit sa voix et demanda, « Et bien Merlin… Est-ce que ça t'intéresse quelque chose de chaud ? Un café…ou un chocolat chaud, peut-être ? Je connais un super endroit tout près d'ici, on pourrait y aller. Je n'aimerais pas te renvoyer seul, là-bas dans le froid… »

Le sourire de Merlin était si large qu'il fit plisser le coin de ses yeux. « J'apprécierais, » répondit-il, en tournant sa main dans celle d'Arthur pour que leurs doigts s'emmêlent ensemble.

Rayonnant, Arthur tira légèrement sur leurs mains enlacées pour tirer Merlin hors du magasin.

Ils étaient tellement déterminés l'un l'autre, qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que l'étoile sur le sommet du sapin avait étincelé avant de s'éteindre, prêt à accorder un prochain vœux de Noël.

**FIN.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Titre : **Cold Hands, warm heart**

Auteur : **Tari_Sue**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Arthur ne peut jamais dormir quand son petit ami travaille dans le service de nuit.

C'est différent quand c'est Arthur qui travaille la nuit, Arthur peut la surmonter – Merlin est où il est supposé être.

Mais quand c'est Merlin qui travaille tard la nuit – toujours pas rentré à la maison et lui seul – Arthur reste couché dans le lit éveillé, jusqu'à finalement entendre la clef dans la serrure, alors il peut faire semblant de dormir.

Bien sûr, quand Merlin entre, il se faufile en essayant de ne pas réveiller Arthur. Il se glisse dans le lit à côté d'Arthur, tout en s'imaginant qu'il est furtif.

Mais Merlin a passé la dernière demi heure dans un bus, et il a dû l'attendre un bon bout de temps avant ça, et il est mince avec une pauvre circulation, alors ses pieds sont glacés quand ils frôlent les jambes d'Arthur.

Arthur fait un petit bruit agacé, juste suffisant pour laisser savoir à Merlin qu'il est réveillé. Puis, l'abdomen d'Arthur est soudain frappé par les mains froides de Merlin, alors Arthur laisse s'échapper un cri viril. Merlin rigole dans le cou d'Arthur tout en se blottissant dans la chaleur de son petit ami.

Arthur devrait se fâcher contre lui, il doit aller travailler dans six heures, mais Merlin est à la maison en sécurité, et il préfère garder Merlin contre lui jusqu'à le sentir se réchauffer lentement. Maintenant, ils peuvent dormir. Merlin est probablement endormi dix minutes plus tard.

**FIN.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Titre : **Winter Fluff**

Auteur : **bunnysworld**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Grognon, Arthur se retourne. Son esprit endormi réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Où aurait dû se trouver la chaleur, le ronflement doux, et l'odeur agréable de Merlin, il n'y a rien sauf une couette retournée.

« Mrln ? » Il se force à ouvrir un œil et il voit Merlin debout à la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

« Il neige, Arthur. »

Arthur fait juste un bruit. On est en décembre, où est le problème ? Il neige en décembre, non ?

« Vraiment des gros flocons, des énormes flocons. On pourrait faire un bonhomme de neige ? Ou…faire de la luge ? Ou…simplement se promener ? »

« Merlin, » grogne Arthur en clignant des yeux sur le réveil, « il est 4h du matin, et tu vas avoir les mains et les pieds froids juste en imaginant aller dehors par ce temps. Reviens au lit. »

« Mais c'est tellement beau dehors. »

En soupirant, Arthur se redresse pour regarder son petit ami agglutiné à la fenêtre. Il ne porte même pas de chaussette, et ses mains son fermement repliées sous ses bras, et sa tête est tassée entre ses épaules. « Est-ce que je dois venir te chercher ? »

« Regarde juste ça, Arthur. »

Avec un autre soupir dramatique, Arthur se lève. La chambre est froide alors qu'il la traverse. Il passe ses bras autour de Merlin, restant derrière lui, et posant son menton sur l'épaule de Merlin. « D'accord, j'ai vu, on peut retourner au lit maintenant ? Tu frissonnes. »

Merlin se retourne à moitié. « Mais… »

Le reste de ce qu'il voulait dire est engloutit par un doux baiser, et puis Arthur l'entraîne pour le remettre au lit.

« Lit. Chaud. Maintenant. La neige sera toujours là au matin. »

Merlin se pelotonne, et bien sûr il presse ses pieds froids contre les tibias d'Arthur, et il essaie de presser ses mains contre la poitrine d'Arthur. Mais Arthur les attrape en chemin, reniflant dans son cou, ne voulant pas que les dernières heures de la nuit lui soit volée.

A environ 15h le jour suivant, ils reviennent et ils retirent gants, bonnets, écharpes, bottes, et d'épaisses vestes dans le couloir.

Arthur sourit quand il voit le visage de Merlin rougir dans la chaleur du salon. « Tu connais le meilleur moment d'une bataille de boule de neige ? »

Merlin se rapproche, et glisse ses doigts glacés sous le sweat d'Arthur en lui souriant. « Quand on se réchauffe ? »

« Tu me connais si bien. » Souriant, Arthur se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**FIN.**

**OOOOOOOOO**


End file.
